walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Everett Pharmacy Drugstore
:For The Walking Dead (TV Series) version of the pharmacy, see Steve's Pharmacy. Everett Pharmacy Drugstore is a primary location and safe house for the group of survivors in The Walking Dead Video Game. The group spends a large part of the evening and night at the pharmacy before it is overrun with walkers by the early morning where the survivors are forced to flee and abandon the building. Pre-Apocalypse Macon, Georgia Before the apocalypse, the pharmacy was located in Macon, Georgia and was a family run business operated by Lee Everett's parents and brother, B. Everett. Lee's father was the main business overseer and spent a great deal of time at the drugstore. As he grew older and his health slowly became more fragile, his son, B. Everett began to take over the family business since Lee was teaching at the University of Georgia. The store not only sells medications and prescriptions, but other general merchandise as well such as foods (chocolate bars), batteries, copying services, services at a small snack bar, souvenirs, and even greeting cards. Post-Apocalypse When the apocalypse began, Lee's parents began to fortify and take refuge inside the pharmacy office. The family gathered any supplies that they needed such as sleeping bags, a first aid kit, a family photo, and watched the television broadcast on the TV to get updated news about the situation. However, while trying to defend the store from either walkers or infected looters, Lee's father and brother tried to defend the store but were attacked and became infected themselves. Though a large amount of blood is seen on the floor near the sleeping bags, Lee's parents have not been seen whether alive, dead, or undead. Lee's brother however, became a walker and was trapped under a knocked over power line when a truck impacted it causing it to fall on him just outside of the drugstore. Episode 1: A New Day , her father Larry, , Carley, and arrive at the drugstore before they meet Lee Everett and his group. They tried to get into the back counter of the pharmacy where the prescriptions and more valuable drugs and medications were but were unsuccessful since they needed a set of keys. When the Lee's group of survivors arrive in Macon and are saved by Carley, Kenny and Larry have a huge argument and debate about who's infected and how it was risky to save Lee and Kenny's group. The group continue to fight inside the store however, the walkers do not hear any of the words exchanged; as the fight escalates, Larry's heart condition returns and takes a turn for the worst causing him to collapse and calm down for the moment though the situation slowly grows worse. While he rests, the group takes shelter and tries to come up with a plan while getting to know each other. Lee finds his parents blood and hideout and figures that they are either dead or walkers while he finds his brother trapped outside under a power line as a walker when scouting with Doug. Lee grabs the family photo that his mother had and ripped himself out of the picture due to his situation with his family and him being a convicted murderer as well as to hide his past from the others and to provide proof to Doug about his brother having the keys. Carley knows everything about Lee and his situation and confronts him in the office but decides to keep it a secret for the moment. When Glenn calls the group for help, Lee and Carley go to the Travelier Motel to assist him while Kenny stays behind to look after his family. When Lee, Glenn and Carley return and everyone is reunited again, Lee tries to get into the pharmacy again; after confronting his zombie brother, Lee apologies and kills him to get the keys to get the medication for Larry. Once they open the door however, an alarm goes off alerting every walker in Macon of their presence. While Kenny, Larry, and Lilly get the truck ready to leave, Lee, Carley, and Doug stay behind to hold the defenses. The walkers will eventually break through forcing Lee to choose who he wants to save while sacrificing the other. Once he makes his choice is about to leave, Larry comes and punches Lee to try and leave him behind however, Lee is saved at the last moment by Kenny who picks him up and drives the remaining survivors to the Travelier Motel to decide what to do next. Inhabitants Survivors *Mr. Everett - the owner and operator of the Everett Pharmacy Drugstore and Lee's dad. *Mrs. Everett - the co-owner and operator of the Everett Pharmacy Drugstore and Lee's mom. *B. Everett - an employee that worked at Everett Pharmacy Drugstore and Lee's brother. * - the unofficial leader of the first group who takes shelter inside the pharmacy and tries to gain access to the medications. *Larry - Lilly's father who needs pills due to his heart condition. *Carley - a former news reporter who was saved by Doug and joined the group * - a former IT technician who joined the group after saving Carley * - a born and raised resident of Macon, Georgia who joins the group. *Lee Everett - the unofficial leader of the second group of survivors who arrives at the store after being saved by Carley. *Clementine - was attacked by a walker in the bathroom but was saved. *Kenny - joined Lee after the incident at Hershel's Farm. *Katjaa - looks after the kids while the group comes up with a plan. *Kenny Jr. - spends time with Clementine and his mom while at the drugstore. Deaths *B. Everett - was killed and turned into a walker just outside the pharmacy. *Carley/Doug - once the store is compromised, Lee will have to choose to save one survivor which will then cause the death of the other survivor. Gallery Photoleefamily.png Everett Pharmacy Drugstore.jpg Everett Pharmacy Drugstore 2.jpg Everett Pharmacy Drugstore 3.jpg Everett Pharmacy Drugstore 4.jpg Everett Pharmacy Drugstore 5.jpg New Picture.jpg New Pictsdure (1).jpg Nesicture.jpg Trivia *The pharmacy is very similar to its TV counterpart, Steve's Pharmacy. *The group spends the most time at this location in Episode 1. *The rest of Lee's family is seen at or near the pharmacy. *The group spends the night here before forced to leave and move on to the Travelier Motel by the morning.